Shadow of guilt
by Iphelinda
Summary: The professor discovers Nightcrawler's tortured past, will the blue teen bounce back? And more importantly, does he have the time? When Wolverine accidently injures a student, can he overcome the guilt? Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

Chapter 1: Flashback

Ok, seeing as Fingolfia was getting a tad annoyed with my using her account and I figured that seeing as she isn't too fond of x-men evolution, she might not appreciate me using her account to post a fic on it…

So here is my x-men fanfiction. I have pretty much invented Kurt's past, but it is roughly based on all of the strange stories on it I have read… possible loopholes but at least I've tried

I do not own x-men or any of its characters (but I would like to… XD)

Chapter 1: Flashback

Professor Charles Xavier woke with a start: one of his students was not sleeping, again. Kurt Wagner, or 'Nightcrawler', had been struggling with a re-occurring nightmare and insomnia as a direct cause of this for over two weeks. The strain on Kurt's school life and mental ability was stupendous, but Professor Xavier was loathe to do anything about it, after all, he knew full well that his students did not much appreciate their minds being constantly on display. Charles would just have to wait until Kurt decided the time was right to turn to the Professor by himself. However long that could take.

As usual, Scott was the first student up and dressed, he sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper. There was a loud 'crack' and the well known 'bamf' sound as the kitchen filled with the smell of brimstone.

"Morning Kurt" he remarked casually, but only received an exhausted groan in return as Kurt poured out a mug of coffee, yawning.

"Didn't sleep again huh?" asked Scott raising an eyebrow.

"You can tell zat from me making a coffee?" Kurt responded.

"Dude, you put salt instead of sugar…" Scott sighed.

But it was too late. The fuzzy teen took a sip from the mug and spat it on the floor. Scott smacked his hand to his forehead. Kurt sat beside his friend and picked up another paper, taking another sip from the salty coffee, and then spitting it on the floor again.

Scott sighed again. "Why are you still drinking that?"

Kurt just shrugged in reply and took another sip, this time pulling a face as he swallowed.

"Still salty huh?" Enquired Scott, setting down his paper and looking across at his slightly bluer friend.

"Nein, just burnt my tongue" came the absent-minded reply. Scott shook his head in exasperation.

Logan walked into the room and took a seat at the table next to Kurt. He regarded the sleepy looking elf, and watched with amusement as he proceeded to walk to the cupboard and put vinegar in the salty coffee.

"Remind me never to ask the elf for a coffee" He remarked to Scott, then noticed Kurt swigging from the mug, gagging slightly and then observing it bemusedly.

"What the hell are you doing kid?"

"If I added sugar it vould taste weird because there is already salt in here. But salt and vinegar vork vell together… Just not in coffee…'

"Go back to bed kid. Your brain ain't working."

Scott smiled; the confused actions of a tired mind could be highly amusing.

Kurt sighed and looked at Logan through sleepy eyes. "I can't sleep. I keep dreaming and I don't like it so much." He admitted.

Always the voice of reason, Logan came up with the obvious idea:

"Then go see the Professor!"

Kurt considered it for a minute, and then put his coffee on the table next to Logan and teleported away.

"Stupid kid" growled Logan, absentmindedly drinking the coffee placed before him. Scott smirked as his instructor gagged and spluttered, spitting salt and vinegar flavoured coffee over the morning's papers.

"God dammit that stupid elf." He groaned.

The Professor already knew he was expecting a guest, so it was no surprise when his study lit up with the sudden light from a teleportation followed by the usual sulphurous odour. He was, however, surprised to turn and find Kurt trapped in a glass cabinet, squashing the trophies within.

Charles wheeled his way to the caged boy and released him.

"Sorry professor, I must've misjudged it" mumbled Kurt. The professor sighed and with a movement of his hand, offered Kurt a seat opposite him, which the teen accepted gratefully.

"Now Kurt, what seems to be the problem?"

"I can't sleep and…" Kurt began

"Ah, yes, nightmares?" asked Professor Xavier. Kurt could not reply due to a gigantic yawn so chose to reply by nodding his head, "Tell me Kurt, do you remember the time when you and I first met?"

"Sure thing Professor, at the train station ven you came to pick me up, what does that haf to do with anything?"

"Ah. Actually that is incorrect. The first time I found you was in a small village in Germany, and the second was in a hidden church in the mountains. Your mind had, for reasons I can only guess at, blocked the previous years of your life and your very sanity was unstable. The mind is a curious thing Kurt, and when I found you that day, it was almost broken; your memories imprisoned behind a wall you had accidentally built. Possibly to protect yourself."

"But professor, you're talking rubbish. I can remember before I came to the institute. I remember the Wagners…" He considered this for a second, and took the time to yawn again. "But zat vas years ago… Ok professor, you're right. But why is this important? If I don't vant to remember, then I must have a reason."

"Correct, however, it is my guess that the barrier you built is begging to fall apart and perhaps it is time that we unlocked what you've been hiding and, if necessary, re-seal it." Charles suggested, locking his fingers and peering over the top.

Kurt waggled his finger playfully at the professor, his usual cheeky grin lighting up his face, 'Now now, don't be going nosey! Vat if this stuff is private? Maybe you don't vant to filter through someone else's thoughts."

"Kurt, I really feel that this could solve your problems sleeping. If I plug into Cerebro, I could record your memories and view them on a screen, thus distancing them from you. Bit by bit we could solve them. Forgetting is not the way out; you have to accept your feelings and your past."

Hooked by the idea of finally being able to sleep again, Kurt agreed. Plugged into Cerebro, the professor placed his hands on the boy's head and closed his eyes. Moments later he and the child before him screamed. The professor threw himself back in his wheelchair and stared shocked at his student. Kurt remained seated, unable to move and paralysed with fear, staring ahead. His pale eyes were wide and blank, emotionless and a single tear dripped down his face.

Always on the lookout for trouble, Logan burst through the door and rushed to the Professor's side. He looked enquiringly at the professors shocked expression, then followed his gaze to the statue-like figure seated before the desk. Kurt slid slowly off the chair and fell to his knees, looking at the floor. Tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Now zat is something I did not vish to remember" he muttered, and then fainted.

Logan looked at the blue body and then turned to the professor.

"What the hell happened?" He growled.

The professor snapped back to himself and looked sadly up at Logan.

"I think we just discovered the past of Nightcrawler…"


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Chapter 2 – Memories

Chapter 2 – Memories

Professor Xavier looked worried. He watched the unconscious body before him as its breathing made the chest rise and fall steadily, seemingly asleep, but with dark thoughts running through its young head. He concentrated for a second, putting Kurt into a psychic dreamless coma, just allowing him to sleep peacefully until a decision was made on what to do. Logan scooped up the body and dumped it on the sofa so that the boy looked comfortable. At least physically. He turned to the Professor,

"What did you see?" he enquired. Charles bowed his head sadly, and turned to turn on the screen of Cerebro.

"Watch." He commanded. But his voice was shaky and unsure. "It goes as far back as the earliest memory he has and skips around a bit."

The screen flickered into life.

_A young child of about three smiles and raises his arms to be held by a beautiful young woman. The child is not normal. He is blue and furry, with a tail and three digits on each hand. His teeth are just coming through, late, and he has a single razor sharp fang on one side of his mouth. The woman holds him closely, she smiles and bounces the baby gently, it seems happy as she strokes the fuzz on its back. Then it lets out a roaring belch and giggles happily, clapping its hand with glee. This child is most clearly Kurt Wagner._

_The scene skips to what must be about a year later. The blue child sits screaming in a room on its own, a fire roaring through the house. The woman appears at the doorway, she too is screaming as she holds a bundle tightly to her chest. It is a baby. She leans forwards, but the doorframe collapses before she can reach the blue infant before her. She falls, crushed under the weight of the doorframe and the flames engulf her. The blue child screams louder, screaming for its mother as the flames advance. It stops crying as it realises there is no way out, and it is about to die. Instead the boy faces the flames with terror in his eyes, and then suddenly disappears. The boy reappears confused and slightly singed at the feet of a tall woman. Like him, her skin is blue, but having been raised in a society where blue skin is not a normal colour, the boy stares up at her with a mixture of horror and interest. The woman smiles, a cloaked figure at her side. Instinctively the toddler cries, but the woman picks him up and carries him away._

_Again there is a clear time gap and there is the scene of a young boy, about 5, speaking very quickly and apologetically in a thick German accent, hardly understandable, at the cloaked figure. The figure raises a hand and slaps the boy across the face. The boy falls by the force of the blow then stands and faces the cloaked figure. Tears drip down his face as he teleports to another side of the room. The cloaked man applauds, then blindfolds the boys and commands that he do it again, blindfolded. Before the boy teleports, he magnetically makes a wall of solid metal where the boy will teleport to. The boy teleports and crashes, knocking himself out._

_The boy seems older again, but only by a few months and the cloaked figure blindfolds him and tells him to teleport. The boy refuses, clearly terrified to teleport without seeing where he is going. We can assume that time has passed with the cloaked figure making the boy blindly teleport and injure himself. Clearly pleased with this refusal, the cloaked figure laughs. And the blue woman joins him at his side, also laughing._

_The scene cuts again and the boy is trapped in a small cage suspended from the ceiling in a room full of fire. He is clearly terrified by the flames, and rightly so. Clearly he wishes to escape but will not, for fear of teleporting blindly and crashing as before. He passes out from hunger. _

_A day passes and the boy looks at the flames. Defeat is written on every feature of his face; he has had enough. He takes a breath and teleports directly into the flames. They die as soon as he reaches them and he is not burned. The cloaked figure is displeased and shouts loudly. He grabs the boy by his tail and drags him over to a man in white coat. Clearly the cloaked man dislikes this other gentleman, but hands the boy over anyway. The white figure holds the child and he struggles, then a serum is injected into his arm and he passes out. _

_Now aged 6, the boy is dressed in combat gear and handed a sword. He has been trained in combat, but the training itself was erased from his memory by a higher force. The boy is shown a room full of men, and told to kill each one of them. He protests but is electrocuted with a light shock. The boy teleports into the room and flips in front of the first man. He draws his sword and with a single, graceful, slice, decapitates the man. He apologies hurriedly and the man falls to the floor and disappears; it was a hologram. The boy then teleports to the next man and puts an arm over the front of his shoulders. He swiftly draws his blade and winces as he plunges it into the back of his opponent. Again the hologram fades. The boy then whirls agilely and kills the remainder of the holograms. He looks up to the man in charge and grins, teleporting to just in front of him, hanging upside down by his tail from the doorframe. The boy already shows signs of the agility that he is so well known for, as well as the strength of personality and sense of humour. The guard pulls him from the ceiling and injects him with a mysterious liquid. The boy's memory explains how this place is weapon X, and the liquid is the DNA of the original weapon X, the point is to prevent the boy from showing any scarring from any injury he will ever sustain, making him the perfect weapon: innocent in appearance, agile and able to leave a room without being noticed, unmarked by any previous fight. It does not however give him the ability to heal._

Logan froze. Kurt had been trained as a weapon by weapon X. Worse; Kurt had Wolverine's DNA running through him. The professor understood Logan's anger and Wolverine growled at the screen.

_A scene change again and Kurt is now aged 10. He is crying, a deep cut runs across his cheek. He closes his eyes and teleports blindly, somehow 'porting from America to a small German Village which he knows well. There he is found by a kindly woman, she runs the local circus and offers to let Kurt join. Soon he fits in, the circus is his home and the woman's son, Stefan, becomes like a brother to Kurt. Very quickly the new recruit's agility and natural affinity with the trapeze is realised and, paired with Stefan, he becomes the circus' main attraction. For the performance, Stefan dresses similarly to Kurt, and the audience merely believe that it is two boys in costume._

_The happiest moments of Kurt's old life are shown. He loves the trapeze and adores the circus. Able to speak fluently in German and English, he adds something extra to the show. His time is spent backstage amusing the other performers. Telling jokes, doing acrobatics, porting from place to place and hanging from his tail. For the first time since the Wagners he is truly happy again and the entire village accept him for who he is and despite them still fearing his appearance, he is not judged. At least not to his face._

_Another scene change and Kurt is recognisable as the boy he is in the institute; his hair is long and he is bubbly and cheery, although slightly haunted. He takes everything lightly and is extremely happy. He is younger than today only by a couple of years and we can assume it is the year before he joined the institute. _

_Small children go missing from the village and Stefan begins to act strangely. Kurt realises that his best friend is trying dabble in dark magic and follows him to the cliff-face. Stefan has a young girl from the village tied to a tree and is muttering some strange chant as he prepares to sacrifice her._

_In an attempt to stop his friend, Kurt teleports onto his back and puts his hands over Stefan's eyes. Stefan charges blindly around and the girl screams for help. A crowd appear just as Stefan grabs Kurt's tail, causing the blue boy to suddenly jerk his hands, breaking Stefan's neck. Both boys plunge over the cliff, but Kurt is able to teleport to safety. He stands panting at the top of the cliff as the crowd gathers. They are angry with the 'demon' and blame him for the disappearances of the children. Even the girl tied to a tree whom Kurt has saved blames him, simply because his appearance scares her._

_The village decide to send a lynching party after the demon and Kurt ports hurriedly. He appears in front of a man in a wheelchair who says he has come to offer Kurt a home. This man's name is Charles Xavier. Kurt apologises and explains, while crying, that he cannot go anywhere. He would like to, but he has done a very wrong thing and must face the consequences of his actions. He says that he will contact the professor if he survives, but he feels guilty and cannot live with what he has done. The boy smiles bravely at the professor, then walks away. Just out of the Professor's sight, he teleports and allows himself to be caught by the mob. They beat him and break his limbs, stringing him onto a pole; they parade their 'demon' around with immense pride. Eventually stopping at the circus tent, they hold Kurt up by his hair and the woman who accepted him into the circus speaks to him, explaining how death is a release for him as he is purely evil. They will not let him die because he does not deserve to be at rest. Instead she plunges a knife into his chest, so that it will not kill him, but will injure him. Making his death longer and more agonising as he bleeds to death. Kurt whimpers slightly, but does not cry out; he believes that he deserves it. The mob drag him to a mass grave nearby where bodies lie in various states of decomposition. The grave is still open as still needs to be filled with the bodies from the old graveyard as the graveyard is to be demolished to make room for a school. The bodies have been relocated to this mass grave temporarily. The smell mixed with his own blood loss and pain cause Kurt to pass out. He wakes in the pit, lying in an awkward position on top of some bodies, with more on top. A half skeletal face is inches away from his own and he screams in terror. He tries to move but the agony in his body prevents it, so he is forced to lie still, the figures of the dead pressing against him, drowning him slowly. Because of this, he begins to fear death, and darkness falls. All he can hear is the sound of maggots feasting. He prays he will not be their next meal and tears pour down his face. He wakes up as a crow picks at the dead above him. Its beak grows closer and he is sure it will take out his eye. With the last ounce of breath in his body he screams, and his cry is heard by a passing monk, who digs him up and Kurt faints._

_He wakes up a year later having been in a coma in a monastery. His memory is lost, for protection of himself and he cannot remember any day that passes. The monks regard him with fear for his demonic appearance, with the exception of the Abbot, who is blind. Kurt gains the trust of the monks and gradually regains his strength. One of the monks had recognised him as a mutant, not a demon, thus sparing his life. The monk has contacted a gentleman who is interested in mutants, and sure enough, professor Xavier turns up the next day. He is confused by Kurt's mental state, and cannot understand why the boy would have forgotten him as there are no physical marks on the boy's body. The monks send Kurt to Bayville, where he joins the X-men and his ability to remember the days that pass is restored by the Professor._

The screen went blank, and all that could be heard was Logan's growls.

"No kid deserves that. No-one deserves to remember that." He grumbled and walked over to Kurt's body, watching the boy sleep.

The professor loosened the psychic coma and Kurt gradually regained consciousness. He looked up, his eyes flooded by fresh tears.

"Kurt, I am going to give you a choice: either I can erase your memory again, or I can make the memories fade so they are old and do not bother you as much. Its your choice." The professor said.

Kurt considered this for a minute, then surprised the professor with his reply; "the second option, please".

The Professor faltered briefly, and then did as he was asked. Logan watched on, glad with the boys decision for his own private reason: the boy's past was troubled, more so than his own, but it made Kurt seem more vulnerable, and yet stronger also. It also gave Logan someone who could understand what he had been through. Not quite a companion, almost a son, who had the Logan's very own DNA flowing through him.

"What was the nightmare though Kurt?" The professor asked.

Kurt scratched his head, embarrassed,

"Zis is gonna sound highly irrelevant and I am sorry professor, but it vas about failing mein exams…" he stammered, and walked, slightly hunched, through the door.

As Kurt left the room, the Professor turned to Logan;

"I know this makes you happy, so I will not take that from you, but you are now the only person that boy will ever be able to truly look up to because he knows you can understand him. Treat him no differently to the rest, but do not let him down."

"Yeah, whatever Charles." Growled Logan as he exited the room. But he was smiling; he had the chance to truly be something for someone.

Charles Xavier watched his trusted friend leave with a pensive smile on his face; something good will have come of this.


	3. Chapter 3 acceptance

Chapter 3 – Acceptance

That evening Kurt did not arrive for dinner. The students sat around the table laughing and joking with the adults; except Logan and the professor, who instead was staring into space, ignoring his food.

"Professor you don't need to be psychic to tell something's wrong, is there anything we should know?" Asked Jean, worried at her mentor's state of mind.

"It's nothing Jean. I wouldn't want to worry you. Just a minor… incident, that occurred earlier." He replied

"Kurt?" enquired Jean. "Does it have something to do with why he isn't eating? Usually he's goofing around with Evan or something."

"Yeah," Evan piped up, "where's the fuzzy blue goof-master got to anyway Prof? He should be here, its pizza night!"

The professor shook his head. "Something… happened earlier, and I am worried about Nightcrawler's current mental state."

Logan looked down at his plate and speared a pizza slice with his claws. Kitty immediately protested. "Eeew! It is like, icky to spike food with those things when you've been using them to like, cut wood and stuff. Can't you use a knife and fork like everyone else?"

"I appreciate your concern half-pint, but keep yerself to yerself. If I have cutlery built in, why shouldn't I use it?" Replied a grumpy Logan. This sparked an argument around the table, in which everyone excluding Scott, Jean and the professor joined in. Even Rogue was mouthing her opinion of the usage of Logan's claws. The argument came to a close, the final decision of 'it's ok, so long as Logan washes his claws', just as Scott offered to go and check on Kurt, who was most likely sulking in his room.

Scott managed to sneak from the table without anyone else noticing and walked up to Kurt's room. He knocked on the door but there was no reply. He tried knocking again but there was still no reply. This worried Scott, so he blasted the lock quickly with his eyes and carefully walked into Kurt's room.

Kurt was no-where to be seen. Worried by his friend's disappearance, Scott turned, and was about to leave and tell the professor, when he heard the soft sound of sobbing from just outside the window. He walked gingerly to the window and opened it, looking out to one side. There sat Kurt, hugging his knees to himself and crying softly, balanced on the edge of the window ledge, his holowatch smashed in his hand.

"Kurt…" Scott began, saddened to see his friend, usually so full of life, alone and crying like this. Kurt turned his head slightly to look at Scott.

"You have no right to be in mein room." He spoke softly.

Scott ignored this transparent invitation for his departure.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to put his hand on the elf's shoulder.

"In effect, mein freund, that is none of your business. But I… I…" He broke off into silence, staring out over the X-mansion grounds, and swallowed.

"I am a monster." He finished, tears starting in his eyes again as he looked down at his feet.

Scott drew back, surprised and to some extent shocked. "What? How?"

Kurt looked away. "I… I…" He sighed deeply, one long, shuddery breath, "I killed someone." He admitted, his voice barely a whisper.

Scott was shocked into silence. He just stood, his hand resting firmly on Kurt's shoulder. Finally the silence was broken.

"It can't have been your fault. You're not a killer, Kurt. I don't know what happened, but the Kurt I know wouldn't harm a fly."

"It vasn't intentional. It vas an accident. I vas… I vas just holding his head. I vanted to stop him… to stop him… to stop him killing the girl. But it vent wrong, and… and… and… I, I felt his neck snap…"

Scott raised an eyebrow briefly, confused. "I, uh… well… when was this anyway?"

"Two years ago. Before I joined the institute. The professor helped me get mein memories back, and then suppress them so they vouldn't hurt so much. But now they're there, and… and… I remember."

"Ahhh… I get it. But if it was so long ago, why is it bugging you. You clearly know it wasn't your fault! If you acted to stop him killing, you were completely in the right!" Scott exclaimed.

"This is as maybe. And ja, it vas an accident. But then, zen… they… they…" He stopped to take a deep breath, "They called me a demon. A devil." He hung his head, ashamed.

Scott finally understood. "So that's the reason you're up here? You don't want us to see you and call you a demon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we don't think you're a demon. We're a big, happy family here. And everyone can accept you for who you are, you great fuzzball." Scott punched Kurt playfully in the arm. The elf-like teen relaxed a bit, and smiled slightly.

"Besides, you're hardly helping the demon idea by sitting up here looking like a stone gargoyle. Its pizza night! Lets go get you some food!"

Kurt laughed. "I suppose you're right. We do all accept each other. Pizza you say? Yeah man! I vill race you!" He grinned wildly as he teleported down to consume as much pizza as was humanly possible. Scott smiled; whatever had happened to Kurt in his past, he was accepted here, and for the time being, that was all the mattered.

Having eaten what was left of the pizza and then half the icecream in the fridge, Kurt finally collapsed on the sofa next to Kitty and changed the channel on the TV.

"Kurt! I was like, watching that stuff!" Kitty exclaimed, phasing through Kurt's hand to grab the TV remote and changing the channel back. "Where have you been anyway you silly elf?"

Kurt grinned playfully and teleported on top on the TV. It collapsed under his weight but, thanks to Forge's latest gift to the institute (a television that would not ever break) it remained in tact.

"I vas minding my own business, just like you vere. Oh, and reading your diary…"

"KURT!" Kitty yelled. "What have I told you about sneaking into my room?!"

Kurt raised his arms in mock defence "Kitty, I am offended! I vas blessed with the art of teleportation; zere is no 'sneaking' involved!"

Kitty crossed her arms in a hissy fit.

"Anyvays, I was joking about the diary." Kurt grinned, pleased with the fact that he had successfully annoyed his friend.

"You're always sneaking around my stuff! Just for once can't I find something about you? All I know is you're German and blue, what else is there?" Kitty knew that asking Kurt about himself tended to result in one very angry elf.

Kurt scratched his chin for a second, thinking through the memories he had only recently had returned to him. Much to Kitty's surprise, he did not get angry.

"Ok. You vant something about me? I killed my best friend who vas like a brother to me, then I handed myself into the lynching party and zey threw me in a mass grave vere I vas found and saved my a blind monk…"

Kitty stood up, enraged. "You could at least invent something believable! Don't mock me Kurt Wagner, I'm not an idiot!" and with that she stormed off. Kurt considered this reaction then finally came to the conclusion that his past was pretty unbelievable and in effect, it was just up to him to get over it. He accepted this fact and ported out to find more food.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Rediscovery of techniques

Chapter 4 – Rediscovery of techniques

It had been a week since Kurt has re-discovered his past, and the Professor was impressed with how the boy was coping. Kurt seemed pretty much back to normal and there was no change, with the slight exception that he had even more of a zest for life than before. Whether or not this was a good thing, considering Kurt's love for practical jokes, remained to be seen. But for the time being, all was well.

There was a 'bamf' and a sudden flash of light as Kurt teleported to behind a tree; spying on Logan as he practised his punches against a mannequin in the grounds of the institute. Logan stopped and sniffed the air.

"I know you're there, elf. Quit spying on me kid." He growled.

Kurt stepped forwards, defeated.

"Aww man. No fair." He dropped the water bombs and the slingshot on the floor behind him. Logan growled.

"Those had better not be intended for use against me kid." Logan released his claws threateningly. Kurt stepped back, waving his arms in a frantic display of acted innocence.

"No no no! Of course not! Why vould I do a thing like that?" He exclaimed, a slight tone of mockery in his voice.

Logan laughed and walked past the blue elf, patting him on the shoulder.

"Nice try kid."

Kurt slouched his shoulders, disappointed. Logan slung a towel over his shoulder and sat on the grass by the tree, taking a long drink from a bottle of water. Kurt watched him, and then looked at the soft mannequin thoughtfully.

"Mind if I try something?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever kid. What you want to do?" Logan asked, surprised by the student's sudden interest in training.

Kurt picked up a long stick and tested it for strength.

"Vell, I think I still know how to fight. But I might be a tad rusty. Vould you teach me?" He asked. His voice was quiet, slightly embarrassed; a tone not usually used by the Nightcrawler. Logan practically choked on the water.

"You what? You want to train? Elf, you're an odd one."

Kurt grinned and nervously scratched the back of his head. The swung the 'sword' viciously at the doll. The stick snapped in half and he laughed, embarrassed.

"I guess I'm used to something a little… stronger" He laughed.

Logan was intrigued by the obvious strength that the teen had been hiding, and cut one of the metal bars from the railings with his claws. He chucked it over to Kurt, who caught it and stared at it; the weight felt somewhat familiar.

"Ok kid. Show me what you got." Logan encouraged. Kurt looked at him and smiled. Logan relaxed against the tree and watched.

Kurt swung the metal bar, knocking the mannequin backwards, he proceeded to teleport quickly around the mannequin, jabbing it fiercely with the bar and slashing it as hard as he could. He showed no signs of growing tired and as Logan watched the student fighting in a manner which would surely kill a hundred men flat out, he noticed something; Kurt's eyes had changed. His vision had clouded over as he concentrated his movements robotic and automatic. But his eyes were terrifying to behold; a single shade of yellow, bright and piercing. The very look of them caused Logan to freeze.

Eventually the teen collapsed, tired on the floor, and looked up at his mentor.

"Was zat ok?" he asked. Logan stared down at him, the boys eyes were fading back to normal.

"Kid… your eyes…" Logan muttered, taking a step back.

"Vat? Oh! Yeah, it happens sometimes." Kurt shrugged, a naïve grin playing on his features. The boy noticed the look on Logan's face and hurriedly explained; "Ven I am concentrating my eyes change colour. It lets me see in the dark too. Veird, but it does have some fringe benefits." He smiled and Logan relaxed.

"You know kid, you're better than I first thought. I always had you out to be the goofy clown of the group with no real ability or useful skill. But it looks like you're a tad more grown up than I had you down for." Logan threw Kurt a water bottle, but he had spoken too soon; there was the rattling of wheels on concrete as Evan skated into view. Kurt grinned wildly and ported to just in front of the moving skateboard. Evan's eyes widened and then shut, his arms raised as protection for the upcoming crash, but Kurt teleported at the final second. Evan's board flipped and he went crashing to the floor as Kurt reappeared on a branch of the tree, laughing.

Logan's eyes narrowed and he growled

"Kids." He muttered and grabbed his belongings and walked off.

Kurt watched him go his face slightly sullen. Evan rose to his feet, rubbing his head slightly.

"Dude that was not funny." He complained and Kurt ported to his side.

"I came because I saw you beating the crap out of that mannequin. It looked awesome! Was Logan teaching you?" Evan watched Kurt intently for an answer, but his friend was trying to figure out the best way to answer the question.

"Not really… I picked up on the skill a vile back. Ven I vas at the circus, one of the acts taught me…" He lied, and smiled as Evan fell for it.

"Whoa man! That is awesome! You were part of a circus?"

Kurt grinned wildly, the memories of performing rushing back to him. He ported back into the tree and hung by his knees from a branch, then flipped up onto a higher branch.

"Ja man! I vas the man on the flying trapeze!" he laughed, watching the look of amazement on Evan's face.

"Dude!" Evan whistled in amazement.

Kurt ported to the ground and bowed to his one-man audience. Then, laughing, teleported inside the institute with Evan's skateboard. Evan shouted and waved his fist at the rapidly disappearing cloud of smoke; he wanted his skateboard back.

Kurt landed inside the mansion and began to sneak down the corridor, checking behind him as he went, holding the skateboard tightly and searching for a hiding place. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into Logan.

"Listen elf, I know how hard that must've been for you." He said

"Vat are you…" Kurt began, but Logan cut him off.

"Using the sword fighting you learnt at weapon X. I understand that memories of that place and what they must have done to you are painful."

Kurt opened his mouth, about to make a comeback joke, but thought better of it and looked away.

"Yeah. It vas."

"Look kid, I don't know what they actually did to you there, but I know what its like to have been there. And I'm sorry. I guess what I'm just trying to say is, if you ever need to talk to anyone about it, I'm here for ya."

"Thank you Logan. It's appreciated." Kurt smiled. The professor wheeled up to Logan's side.

"We understand what yer going through elf. We can help…" started Logan, but was cut short. Kurt's fur was bristling angrily as he shouted.

"You think for a second that you can understand? Veapon X," He shuddered, "Veapon X yeah, you might just be on the same level here, but vat I am going through? Nein!"

He brought his face close to Logan's, so they were almost touching and stared coldly into his eyes.

"Tell me Wolverine, how many times haf you vished vith all of your heart zat it vould stop. That someone would have the decency to let you go?"

Tears were starting in Kurt's eyes by now.

"How many times haf you vanted to die, but veren't allowed to? How many times haf you been saved, just to prolong your torture? Because death is a release mein freund, and one I haf never been allowed. Not even ven zey caught me. Not even after that. It is an escape and it is vun which I have to learn that I do not deserve. Just for vun second think of that. You vill NEVER understand it Logan. NEVER!"

Kurt ported out, the skateboard crashed to the floor and Logan was left choking in the smoke from the teleportation. The professor remained calm and still.

"I would not worry about it Logan." He said, sensing Logan's upset about what had just happened. "He knows you're the only person he can talk to, he just doesn't want to ask because he is scared he will appear vulnerable and weak. He doesn't want you to say you understand, because he knows you don't. He just wants someone that he can talk to, and if you can be that person, you'll have to understand that he will be angry, because he is angry with himself for needing help."

Logan was still spluttering on the brimstone smoke.

"Why couldn't he have just slammed the door to make his point, like a normal teenager?" He growled through coughs.

The professor smiled.

"If blessed with the natural ability to make a swift and dramatic exit when needed, don't you think you would use it to your advantage?" asked the professor as he wheeled through the door. Leaving Logan standing alone, worried that he had lost the one person in the institute that he had a mutual understanding with.

Kurt had not ported to his room. He was instead watching television in the lounge while eating popcorn. It had taken him a few brief minutes to calm down, and he suspected that all he really needed to do was to release the anger that had pent up inside him for so long, something he had now achieved. He flicked lazily through the reality TV show channels and eventually settled on one that looked interesting: Is this your ear? Where contestants are shown a series of photos of ears and they win £1000 if they chose the picture that matches their own ear.

Kurt smiled and relaxed. Stuffing popcorn into his mouth. There was a rattling noise outside and Kurt glanced out the window; Evan had found his skateboard. Kurt giggled guiltily, he had forgotten to return it, but guessed that Logan had done the job for him.


	5. Chapter 5 dangerous games

Chapter 5 – Dangerous games

Chapter 5 – Dangerous games

It was early Monday morning and Logan was busy preparing the danger room for the training session that was to take place an hour before school. The session today was designed to test the students to the extremes; he had programmed his arch enemy, Sabertooth, into the system as a hologram and the students were going to try their luck at a proper opponent. To conform to the Professor's safety rules on the danger room, if Sabertooth was to act at full strength, he was not allowed to be a hard light hologram, so instead all attacks would go through him. Logan sighed; he wanted the students to face a proper enemy, not one that couldn't do them any damage. He supposed that for a session before school there shouldn't be any opportunity for the students to be injured. But then again, they should really have the opportunity to attack a solid target. Logan made the decision to raise the level of the hologram so that it could be attacked and would take injury, but it would not attack at full strength. Happy with his work he proceeded to wake the students from their slumber.

The screen that he had been working on displayed an error sign, and reset the controls for the holograms back to Xavier's original ruling. The hologram could not hurt and attacks would go through it. Sadly Logan did not realise this as he had already left the room.

The students assembled sleepily in the danger room and stared bleary-eyed at Logan who was barking orders at them.

"This enemy is programmed to attack and it is physical. So I want the lot of yer to be careful. Cyclops, you and Jean work ta keep him busy, shoot him and chuck stuff, do what you do best. Shadowcat you're decoy, let him try to attack you but phase through it. Nightcrawler, I want you to port behind him when he's not looking and blindfold him, Rogue, you're gonna attack with whatever skill you want and Spike, jus' try not to get in the way. Lets go!"

The opponent, Sabertooth, came into view and the team began on their roles. Logan growled as the hologram of his enemy came into view and charged forwards, his claws out. Kurt ported beside Scott.

"Man Wolverine is going crazy. You think he even knows it's a hologram?" He asked.

Scott watched his tutor charge forwards, growling like a rabid dog.

"Uh, I dunno…" he replied. Raising an eyebrow.

The hologram lashed out at Kitty and its fist went straight through her.

"Guys, this is like, not a solid hologram!" She called out.

"Keep fighting kids! Stick with the program yeah!" shouted Wolverine loudly.

Kurt glanced at Scott and shrugged. He ported to behind the hologram and pretended to put his hands over its eyes. Rogue rushed forwards with her attack; a kick to the head, but Logan pushed her out the way.

"This one's mine!" he yelled.

Rogue fell to the floor and landed heavily. Scott rushed to her side followed by Jean.

"Man! He's totally forgotten it's a training session! I swear he just goes crazy at the sight of Sabertooth!" Rogue swore.

Scott looked up; Kurt was still behind the hologram, Logan couldn't see him.

"LOGAN NO! IT'S A LIGHT HOLOGRAM!" Scott shouted. But Logan paid no attention.

Kurt didn't see it coming, but he felt it. Wolverine slashed through the hologram and then stabbed forwards with a single, central claw.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the students.

"Logan, NO!" Shouted the professor from the viewing box. He flipped the switch to turn off the equipment.

"What the…" Breathed Logan, then looked forwards. Kurt stared back at him, tears falling down his face. Logan's eyes widened as he looked down to the boys chest where three long, deeps cuts were bleeding heavily and the boy was still impaled on Logan's fist.

"No…" Wolverine breathed quietly. "No, not you. Not you. Anyone but you. Please!" Kitty screamed and Scott stood with his eyes wide and his hand over his mouth. The students remained paralysed by shock as the professor entered, accompanied by Storm and Beast. He stopped as he reached the students.

"Oh my…" Started Storm, her hand reached up to cover her mouth.

Logan reached out with his free hand to support the body in front of him. He let his free hand take the students weight and Kurt fell into it, being guided by the spike still inside him. Logan caught him and withdrew his claw. Kurt shuddered as it left his body and gasped with the pain. Logan drew the fragile body towards him, cradling it in his arms. He looked down into the blue face, which blinked as tears fell down it's cheeks. Kurt smiled slightly.

"Sorry…" He whispered hoarsely. Then gave a tiny, spluttering cough and was still. The professor stopped wheeling towards the two and held his hand to his head.

"No!" he shouted. Kitty stared at him in horror and broke down into sobs in Rogue's arms. Tears dripped down Rogue's face and the two fell to their knees, holding each other tightly. Evan rushed to his aunt, who held him in her arms and Jean turned to Scott, burying her head in his shoulder. Beast began to walk to Logan's side, but was held back by the professor.

"I'm so sorry kid." Logan whispered. He pressed his head to Kurt's forehead and tears fell down his face, mixing with the blood covering the body in his arms. He started to rock slowly backwards and forwards, holding the body tightly to his chest.

"No…" he repeated softly. Then sorrow changed to anger.

"He's not dead." He growled and laid the body in front of him. He punched down hard on the boys chest, again and again and then tried a series of rescue breaths. It didn't work. He punched the boy's chest screaming 'No' with every time his fist made contact. The punches became harder and harder as the screams of 'No' became louder. Scott looked away and buried his face in Jean's red hair.

"Logan…" The professor began.

"No. He ain't dead. I didn't kill him. I can't have." Growled Logan in reply then punched the boy's chest one last time. There was a slight crack and the frail body gave a small cough. The pale eyes fluttered open and looked upwards. A shudder ran through the whole figure as Kurt rolled over slightly, spluttering. Logan smiled slightly and supported the choking figure, patting his back gently until the coughing stopped. Kurt lay gasping for a few moments, and then tears flooded his blue features as he clenched his fists in agony. Logan gently scooped him up.

" Now is not the time for you to die elf. Not today. Not by my hand."

Logan stood, holding the body close to him, blood dripping onto the floor. The X-men stared at him in shock, then buzzed into life.

"Right. Get him up to the med-bay immediately" Shouted Beast.

Logan nodded, speechless and began to carry the boy forwards. Kurt coughed and passed out.

"You're gonna be alright kid. I promise." Said Logan. His face grimly set as he carried the figure to the escalator.


	6. Chapter 6 Guilt

Chapter 6, guilt

_Right, from now on I have to slow down, so here's a nice short chapter because I've been out a lot recently so haven't had time to write. _

Chapter 6, guilt

The small, blue body was laid out gently on one of the beds in the med room. Logan stood back, sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. The professor wheeled so he was seated behind Kurt's head, he placed both hands on the boy's forehead and searched for the small conscious spark in the back of the teen's head. Once found, the professor attempted to calm Kurt, telepathically telling him that everything would be ok, but the little voice was growing more and more quiet with each passing second. The professor removed his hand and sighed. He looked up at Beast who had applied pressure dressings over the three scratches and was now preparing to stitch up the stab wound.

"Professor?" asked Jean, moving to her mentor's side.

"He's alive. But barely. We're lucky Logan was aiming the killing blow at Sabertooth, not Kurt, so the angle was wrong and he may just stand a chance. If he does survive today then the likelihood of him ever waking up are extremely slim. We have a long way to go." Said the professor, looking sadly at the sleeping face in front of him.

Kitty let out a sob and moved to Kurt's side. She held his hand and stroked the fur on his arm. Rogue sat besides her, watching as Beast put the stitches through the injuries. Scott put his arm around Jean and Evan looked up at Storm.

"He will be alright, yeah? I mean, it's Kurt. He can't die. Can he?" he asked, but Storm shook her head sadly.

"He's not gonna die." Growled Logan menacingly from the corner of the room. His face was hidden by a shadow, so the students couldn't see that he was crying.

Beast finished putting the stitches through the injuries on the elf's body and Scott rushed to support Kurt in an upright position so that Beast could bandage the teen's body.

"Careful Scott, one of his ribs is broken." Beast said.

Logan looked away. This was entirely his fault.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Remarked Beast. "Shame we don't know if anyone here is a compatible donor."

Logan rolled up his sleeve and moved forwards. "I gotta be." He growled.

"We don't have the ability or time to test it." Beast explained.

"We don't need to run the damn test!" Shouted Logan. "Weapon X did that for us, along with what ever other experiments they were running on 'im. Otherwise they couldn't have used my DNA, could they?"

"Weapon X?" asked Scott, confused.

"Yeah, the bastards at Weapon X" growled Logan.

"Logan please. This is Kurt's past. We have no right to tell it for him." Interrupted the Professor.

"Listen Prof. He's not exactly gonna know we told, and the squirts here don't give a damn. If he needs blood, you take it from me. Kapeesh?" Logan shouted, his anger rising. The Professor considered this fact.

"Logan might have a point. You might not be a match, but whatever Weapon X did to Kurt, they clearly made his body accept your DNA, so technically you could act as a donor."

"What are you waiting fer then? Take as much as yer want. I can regenerate without a problem." Grumbled Logan.

Beast took a few pints of blood from Logan, knowing that it would be replaced within his system almost as quickly as it was taken and put a pint of it in a clear bag, which he suspended above Kurt's bed and put the tube from the end into his arm. He stood back and wiped his hands. Scott helped him to arrange the rest of the equipment, so Kurt was tucked warmly into the bed. He looked comfortable.

One by one the students left the room, until only Kitty, Logan and the professor were left.

"Why don't you run along Kitty, we'll keep you updated. You and the others need to get to school. Tell the teachers that Kurt has been hit by a car, and it is unknown when he will return to school, if he ever returns to school. I will telepathically tell Jean of any changes, and at lunchtime I will contact all of the students with how he is. Kitty, he'll be ok. He's been through worse." The professor comforted Kitty.

Kitty reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand and left the room, taking one last glance back at his face. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran out quickly, covering her face. The professor watched her go.

Logan moved to where Kitty had been sitting and took the seat himself. Taking Kurt's hand in his own and looking down at the boy's face. He bowed his head.

"Please, you gotta get through this Kurt. Fer me. Please" He whispered.

"Logan, a word." Said the professor, his voice calm but dripping with anger.

Logan stood back from the boy's side and looked guiltily at the professor.

"I will not tolerate students being injured in the danger room. If the institute did not need you so much, I would likely through you out. Your anger towards Sabertooth is dangerous and a threat to everyone around you. Be more careful in future; you may get a second chance on this occasion, but Kurt may not." Before Logan had the opportunity to reply, the professor had left the room.

Wolverine bowed his head, ashamed, and sat back by Kurt's side, watching over the unconscious body. Something tugged inside Logan's chest, a kind of protective feeling mixed with anger and guilt for failing the boy. He growled as this anger rushed through him. He stood and turned, slamming his fists against the wall and causing cracks in the plaster. He beat the wall hard with both fists again and then slid down to the floor where he sat, leaning on his elbows against the wall and sobbing with all the power in his body.

Logan glanced down at his hands. They were still sticky and covered in blood. He choked as he saw them and stared, horrified, at them. The professor watched from the window. He turned his head sadly and wheeled slowly off.

Logan rose to his feet and slumped into the chair beside the bed. He leaned back, exhausted, and fell asleep. His head lolled back as his snores rattled the room.

Being unable to keep themselves stimulated in school when one of their closest friends was fighting for his life, Scott and Jean returned to the X mansion at Lunch to check in on Kurt. They were most surprised to find Logan leaning back in the chair by the bed, snoring like a power drill. Scott raised his eyebrow and glanced over to Jean, who stifled back a giggle.

"It's a wonder Kurt's still unconscious with that noise" she whispered. Logan jumped and snorted, scratching himself inappropriately. He sniffed the air and his eyes snapped open. They were red and swollen from crying. The bloodshot depths stared up at Scott who stepped back, unnerved.

"Right yeah, just making sure nothing happened. Yeah. I'll just, um, go take a wash…" mumbled Logan as he slowly got to his feet and left the room, farting loudly as he entered the corridor.

Scott and Jean exchanged glances.

"Has he been in here since we left?" Scott asked.

"I assume so, and Scott, was Logan _crying_?" Jean replied, surprised.

"Yeah." Scott moved towards the bed and looked over his blue friend's face.

"Do you think he can hear us?" he asked Jean.

"I don't know. I hope so. I really do." She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion as she saw Kurt's laboured, painful breathing.

"Well, couldn't you try and read his mind or something?" Scott asked Jean hopefully.

"No! That's hardly fair is it? His mind is private. We just have to hope that he's gonna be ok."

Scott looked disappointed, then turned back to Kurt and sat on the chair. Jean followed him and sat on his lap, tossing her hair back and accidentally hitting Scott in the mouth with it. He spluttered and spat it out as he put his arms round her waist.

Silence swallowed the room, and was broken by Scott trying to start a conversation.

"So… Kurt… umm… get well soon yeah?"

Jean turned and looked at Scott quizzically. Scott shrugged and continued.

"Oh, Mr Davidson fell over in class today. It was a classic. You should have seen the look on his face…"

Gradually Jean accepted this idea of talking to an unconscious body.

"Yeah, and uh… ooh! Lance got into trouble with the head because he and the brotherhood trashed one of the teacher's cars…"

"And Kitty got 100 on her maths test…" Scott chipped in.

"Uhuh" Nodded Jean, "And and… and… oh Kurt. Please just get better, ok?" her voice was faltering and she began to cry. Scott comforted her, holding her tightly, his head on her shoulder so she couldn't see that he too was in tears.

From beyond the window in the door, Logan looked on. His stomach churned with guilt as he watched the pain he'd caused. How could they ever forgive him for this?

_So that's chapter 6 up. I will write more and update more as soon as possible. _


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

Chapter 7 – Confessions

Chapter 7 – Confessions

The students from the Xavier institute rushed back to the mansion as soon as the final bell rung to signify the end of school. Evan was the first home as he had the added advantage of a skateboard. He hurried through the doors, threw his bag at the bottom of the stairs and ran up to the medical room. As he approached he saw Scott and Jean leaving. They were walking slowly and held on to each other.

"Yo, guys, how's the 'Crawler doing?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's ok. No change though. Beast is just checking up on him now, but I'm sure you can go and check in if you wanted." Said Scott in a depressed monotone. Evan nodded and ran into the room, passing Logan as he went. Logan growled and wondered into his own room like a half dead zombie.

Beast smiled as Evan entered and moved away.

"Call me if anything happens." He told the spiky mutant teen and left the room. Once out, Beast shook his head and went for a search for the Professor; the news was not bad, but it wasn't good either. Quite simply, there was no change whatsoever to Kurt's condition.

Evan wandered to his friend's side where he took the chair next to the bed, and flipped it around so he was sitting on it backwards, his head resting on his arms which were crossed on the back of the chair.

"You'd better still be there dude." He said to the unconscious body. "School just isn't fun without the goof-master." He sighed and fidgeted with his hands uncomfortably. This was hard, he was expecting some kind of reply. It was like talking to a brick wall.

"Look, Kurt, you gotta come through this alright? I mean, this place just isn't right without you. Where's the comic relief gone? Basically dude, I don't want you to go. You just gotta stick in there, ok?" He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist.

"I bet you can hear me yeah? So I guess you'll want updates on all that's happening 'round here. Kitty seems pretty pissy with Lance, I mean, what is her problem anyway? Rogue's quieter than usual I guess. Yeah, never thought that would be possible." He laughed nervously.

"Dude, I know she's your sister and all, but Rogue is hot! And, yeah. I shouldn't be sayin' this to her brother. Somehow it just doesn't seem right, but yeah. I mean, why shouldn't I think she's cute? I just wish she'd talk to me more often, I know nothing'll ever happen, but I can wish, yeah?" He paused, unsure what to do next.

"Hey, I made you notes from your lessons…" He stopped, and smacked himself in the forehead after realising his stupidity. "Sorry Kurt, I forgot, you can pick up on what you've missed within a week. That is not fair, I have to work and you just don't? Ah well… Hey, I learnt a new trick on my skateboard, I'll get it perfect then I'll show you when you wake up, yeah?" He wiped his eyes again. And walked towards the door.

"I gotta get going. I… the professor says we got to be careful, you might not make it and stuff. But you will, yeah? You have to Kurt. But still, I guess if you want to give up or something, or if something goes wrong I…" He glanced back at the bed. "Goodbye Kurt. Please don't go dude. I might take the piss outta you, but I swear man, I swear from the bottom of my heart that you're one of the best mates I've ever had. And… and I want you to know that, yeah? So, stick around for a bit longer, please? But just in case of… yeah. Goodbye. Love you man." Evan sniffed loudly and left, brushing past Rogue as he left and she entered the room.

Surprised to find someone had had the same idea as her, Rogue jumped as Evan brushed past her. Then scowled and wondered into the medical room. Rogue rubbed her arm nervously as she looked down at her half brother and turned her head away.

"Well, heya…" she mumbled self consciously. Once satisfied that there was no-one watching her, Rogue went to sit by the bed. Silently she watched Kurt's face, perching on the chair hugging her knees to her chest.

She sighed deeply.

"Ah hell, why not. You may not be able t' hear me, but there's some stuff ah gotta say. Ya know when ah said we weren't related?" She stopped, automatically waiting for a reply, but realised that she wasn't going to get one so continued.

"Well, ah lied. We might not be blood relatives, ah mean, for one thing, ah don't have a tail, but ah sure as hell am proud ah have you as a little brother. Ah just wanted you to know that, in case you don't make it." She swore silently, the mistake of doubting Kurt's survival was not one she would like to make. "Ah mean, not that I don't have faith in you or anything, but just in case, ah just wanted you t' know that, no matter what ah say, or what ah do, you're still my little brother." She stood and moved nearer to his head, watching his face. She pushed some of the hair off his face and stared down at him. Tears welled in her eyes, "Ah still love you Kurt. Like a brother. And ah know you're there somewhere, and ah know somewhere you can hear me. I jus' hope it's not too late, and you can understand that ah am always here for you. Blood is thicker than water any road." She smiled and a single tear landed on Kurt's head and ran down his forehead into his hair. Rogue stroked his cheek with the back of one gloved hand and smiled bravely.

"Please don't die on me little brother." She whispered and quietly left the room. Pausing only to look back briefly.

On her way out she bumped into Kitty who stared at the run makeup on Rogue's face. Rogue snapped defensively, not wanting to show how emotionally moved she was.

"What are you looking at?"

Kitty scowled and continued to hurry past. Rogue was mentally kicking herself for being so insensitive.

Kitty practically ran into the room but slowed as she saw Kurt wasn't going anywhere. She sat by the bed, took Kurt's floppy hand and both of hers, held it up to her face and promptly burst into tears on it. Once the sobbing had subdued, she just remained seated, looking glum and watching Kurt's breathing.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, like, get better and all but I'm not sure if you can hear me. I can't really take this at the moment." She paused and sniffed loudly. Then burst into a flood of fresh tears. "Lance is like, such a jerk!" she sobbed into the blue fuzzy hand.

"He's like, so insensitive and doesn't even understand why I'm so sad! I totally like you more. And I've only just realised that I always have. I wish I'd told you sooner, then like, something might've happened." She wiped her eyes, but the deluge of tears kept going.

"Oh god Kurt, please don't die. Please still be alive. Do anything, like, read my diary, chose what's on TV, anything! I don't care! Just please don't die." Kitty began to cry again, and then decided that she should try to be as strong as possible for her friend. She looked around the room, thinking of something to say.

"Scott said you were upset because people called you a demon once. I think, like, people only call you that because their jealous. I'm jealous, I mean, like, you have a tail, and that's cool. Not many people have a tail. I bet it's nice, like having another arm or something… Man, it's harder talking to an unconscious body than I thought." Kitty looked at Kurt's peaceful face.

"Oh Kurt, just do something to show me that you're still there. Move a finger, blink, twitch your nose. Anything! Just show you're like, still there. Please, I… I really like you. Like, really like you."

Beast appeared at the doorframe and coughed politely. Kitty jumped and stood up.

"Sorry Kitty, but I think it might be about time that Kurt rested, don't you think?" he said.

Kitty nodded and walked from the room. Beast watched her leave and sighed.

He walked over to check on Kurt's condition. There was still no change. He put his hand gently on the boy's forehead.

"Mr Wagner, you're needed here more than you think. Please get well soon." He whispered and then left.

Logan was hovering by the door looking out of place and unsure of himself. Beast passed him and patted his friend calmingly on the shoulder.

"It could have happened to anyone my friend. Try to relax and get some sleep." He said reassuringly.

Logan stood statue still, watching the small figure fighting for it's life in the room in front of him. He did not eat with the others that evening, he did not sleep and didn't even move from where he was standing. The professor watched his most loyal friend destroy himself with guilt via the CCTV camera. Charles turned to Storm, who stood beside him.

"I fear if we lose Kurt, we shall lose Logan too." He remarked.

"I pray that it will not come to that, Professor." Storm replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – (untitled)

Chapter 8 – (untitled)

_Author's note: Ok, just so you know before you start with the hating me and things, I have a set plot plan and going through it day by day would be reasonably boring as not everything awesome will happen at once in the institute, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to skip around a bit. I'm still trying to take it slowly, I promise. Just you don't really want to read through how Kitty spent 3 hours doing her hair or what the x-men had for lunch, do you? Nope. You want to find out what happens to Kurt and Logan (I hope, otherwise why are you reading this?) Therefore, this will be a short chapter to cover most of what is happening etc. Anyways… carrying on…_

Life in the institute continued as best as it could without Kurt Wagner. The students spent each day trying to adjust themselves to the possibility of his death and one of the mentors in the institute, Logan, spent every second of everyday in the med room watching over the body in front of him, praying that it would wake up.

With each passing day Kurt's injuries began to heal, but with each minute he remained unconscious the chances of him ever waking we growing increasingly slim. He had spent nearly six weeks in a coma and the deep cuts on his chest were almost completely healed. The broken ribs were mending slowly, knitting themselves back together and the single stab wound was begging to heal. Everything was improving about the boy's condition, with the exception that he would not wake.

Everyday the same thing happened, the students would wake and run down the stairs where they would be told that same thing by the Professor and Beast:

"Kurt remains alive, but is also still unconscious. I am sorry."

Everyday the students left the institute wondering if their friend would be alive when they returned. Logan was never seen, outside of the medical room. Scott had neglected to clean his car and Kitty had finally ended her relationship with Lance. Evan was constantly outside, practising with his skateboard, perfecting the move to show his friend when he finally woke up and Jean-Grey was using her telekinesis to screw pieces of paper up tightly. Rogue was more quiet than ever before, and was always hidden in her room writing poetry. It was suspected by the other students that she had also taken up smoking. Hardly anyone spoke to each other and the danger room remained unused.

The professor watched as the institute died slowly from his room with Beast and Storm at his side. Nothing could be done to raise the mood unless Kurt woke up. It was as though the very essence of the X-men lay unconscious with the Nightcrawler in a bed guarded by Wolverine. The professor sighed as he observed Evan fall from his skateboard yet again as Kitty walked past him, comfort eating a bar of chocolate.

This would have to stop sometime.

On this particular day Logan sat by Kurt's bedside, he read the newspaper out loud in the hope that the boy was listening. In need of food, he stood and began to leave the room. The professor nodded politely as he passed Logan in the corridor and took Wolverine's place by the bed. He put his hand over Kurt's blue palm and spoke quietly;

"I will try to fix you Kurt. The institute is dying without you. I think it's time to wake up, don't you?" He mentally searched for some sign of life, or thought. But found nothing. Kurt's brain was quieter than usual. The professor sighed deeply; the boy would likely not make it through the night. He broke the news sadly to Logan, who ran to the boy's side and burst into tears over the tiny figure. Logan took the blue hand in both of his and sat crying until he fell asleep from exhaustion, his head resting on the chest of the boy he thought he had killed.

A single tear fell down Kurt's face, dripping from closed eyes. His three fingers tightened slightly round his mentor's fist.

All was not lost.

_Right. That was the short chapter. But the plot will pick up again next time. Don't hate me for skipping through this chapter; I am pressed for time and it is vital that I pick up on the plot again._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Awake

_Author's note: From this point on, I'm going to have to swap between Logan and Kurt. I'll try to make it as obvious as possible. Also, does anyone know where I can buy/ rent seasons 2, 3 and 4 of x-men evolution compatible with British DVD players?_

Chapter 9 – Awake

Logan woke with a start, suddenly remembering where he was. He released his grip on the blue hand and began to slip his own hand away, but it was caught. He looked down and realised that three fuzzy, blue digits were holding on. He stared as they released their grip and the end of a blue tail flipped out the side of the sheets and hung, limp, against the bed.

Logan jumped back, knocking the chair over as he did so, and ran from the room to find the professor. It was the middle of the night, so the professor would be in his room.

Logan stormed into the Professor's room and ran to the bed.

"Wake up Professor" he growled. The professor's eyes snapped open.

"What is it Logan?" he enquired as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"He's awake."

The professor's eyes widened.

"Kurt's awake?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Help me into my chair, quick, and go get Beast and…" The professor looked up at Logan sadly, picking up on a different set of thoughts running through his dear friend's mind.

"You're leaving." He finished.

"Yeah." Logan growled. "I can't face him. I'm going and I ain't coming back. He'll understand. Jus' say I was sent off on a mission or summat."

"Logan, you have to talk to him." The professor started, his voice raised slightly.

"I killed him Prof. He died, in my arms. And I can never forgive myself fer that."

"He's just a boy Logan! And he looks up to you more than anyone else. Can you truly deny him the one person who he can talk to? You promised you would not let him down Logan. You're meant to act as a role model here. At least talk to him before you leave." Charles reasoned.

Logan lifted the professor and placed him in the wheelchair.

"No. Charles, my mind is made up. Maybe the elf should get himself a new role model. One who won't kill him." Logan growled menacingly and stormed out of the room.

"Logan, wait!" The professor called after him. But he was already gone.

Putting his hands to his temples, the professor psychically called for Beast;

"Beast, meet me in the medical room now."

Charles Xavier left the room and wheeled himself down to the med room.

Beast met him just outside. He appeared worried but the Professor hurriedly calmed him down.

"Relax Hank, I called you down here because it would appear that the Nightcrawler is waking up at long last."

The two walked into the room and stood beside the bed. Kurt's hand twitched slightly and Beast rushed to his side to check if everything was ok. Suddenly a gigantic sneeze rocketed through the entire room and Kurt sat bolt upright. He sniffed and winced, one arm reaching across his chest to the bandaging around a wound that was not entirely healed. Beast grinned and looked across at the professor who was also smiling.

"Welcome back Kurt." The professor said wheeling himself closer to the bed. "I have to say that that was the most unique way of waking from a coma I have ever seen."

Kurt winced and smiled.

"Gutentag Professor." He whispered cheerily.

Beast put out an arm to support Kurt and plumped the pillows so that he could relax in an upright position.

"How are you feeling Kurt?" he enquired.

"Vell, it kind hurts a bit and…" He attempted to turn to face Beast, but gasped as he caught one of his injuries. Tears sprung to his eyes, but soon faded.

"Yeah. It still hurts…" He turned his head to look at the Professor. "How long haf I been out, professor?"

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks?! Zat means I've missed six pizza nights! Man! I haf a lot of catching up to do!" Kurt exclaimed, and then coughed a little, which was soon followed by a coughing fit which required Beast to tap him on the back in order for it settle.

"Take it easy Kurt. You're still not entirely better. You need to take it slowly." Beast explained hurriedly.

Kurt relaxed back into the pillows and sighed; recovery from this point on was going to be incredibly tedious.

"Try to get some more sleep. You have a very busy day tomorrow; I should expect you'll be trapped under a deluge of people who want to see you again. They've had it pretty tough over the last few weeks. There were points where we didn't think you'd make it." The professor said and smiled as he left the room.

Kurt nodded and lay back. He was already exhausted from the simple act of talking. He would have to get used to not being as active before. He quickly fell asleep and dreamt of pizza and popcorn and TV shows about ears…

Logan silently left the mansion, his pack of belongings thrown over his back. He kick-started his motorbike and glanced over his shoulder before disappearing into the night to find and kill Sabertooth.

Upon finding a cave in a nearby hill, Logan decided to make a base and, after ripping great gouges in the rock with his claws as his temper flared, he settled down and closed his eyes to sleep for what remained of the night. This night he slept peacefully in knowing that Kurt was alive. Logan made the decision not to return to the mansion as he could not face the boy he had almost killed, and doubtless Kurt would not wish to see him.

Leaving the Xavier mansion was for the best.

The next morning came quickly and the young sunlight left a golden trail through a gap in the curtains, falling across Kurt's sleeping face.

"Oh my god he's alive!" Squeaked Kitty, peering over her friend.

"Shhhhhh! You'll wake him!" whispered Jean.

Kurt's eyes slowly blinked open and he raised an arm to shield them from the sunlight. He blinked upwards twice, creepy figures were floating above his head.

"What the…" he whispered

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Screamed Kitty, flinging herself onto the blue body and hugging it tightly. Kurt's vision snapped into focus and he realised that the med room was full of all of his friends looking over him. He groaned; it was way too early in the morning to be awake.

Kitty retreated and simply stood beaming down at Kurt from the foot of the bed. Scott laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair.

"Good morning" Kurt whispered, smiling sleepily.

Beast moved in and shuffled everyone out.

"Right, can we have one at a time, Kurt still needs his rest. Kitty can you stop bouncing on the end of the bed please?" he shouted, and sighed. This was like mission impossible.

The students began to leave, disappointed and all waved wildly at Kurt as they left. Kitty stayed where she was, deciding to be the first to talk to him. Beast waited for her to leave, and then gave up and left to go and get a cup of tea.

Kitty ceased her bouncing and moved to sit by Kurt's side instead. The elf yawned and scratched his nose, watching her.

"I came to visit you…" Kitty started and then blushed, remembering what she'd said.

"You did? Thanks. I though people vould be too busy with work and stuff. Looks like I've missed quite a lot around here." Kurt replied, wondering why Kitty was blushing, and to some extent, worrying about it.

"Oh" said Kitty, surprised "So, like, you don't remember anything from when you were out?"

"Nein."

"What about before you passed out, like, what happened then?"

Kurt considered this for a second and tried to remember.

"It vas in the danger room, and Logan stabbed me, ja? But I don't remember passing out. And I haf no idea why my ribs are broken. Veird"

Kitty made the decision not to tell Kurt that he'd died and that Logan had been forced to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on him, nor that Logan had gone crazy when Kurt didn't wake up and so battered his chest to try and re-establish a heart beat.

"Maybe like, the blow was with quite a lot of force? Like, Logan's claws could totally do that!" she tried instead.

Kurt looked at her sideways, he knew she was lying.

"Yeah. Maybe." He agreed.

"Kurt, you don't look so good. I mean, like, I know you're ill and all, but you seem kinda tired and run down. Like you're still in pain too." Kitty said, worried by how weak Kurt appeared; he was resting back on the pillows and seemed to wince at every movement. Speech seemed difficult for him and he was incredibly quiet.

"I don't look so good? Never!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I just am very tired. Sorry I'm snapping."

"Its ok. You know, while you were out, I realised something. Like, I really didn't want you to die and…" Kitty began. Kurt opened his mouth as if to start to say something, but Kitty raised her hand and he shut up. Kitty examined her fingers and her face grew steadily redder and redder.

"Let me finish Kurt. Like, I broke up with Lance, he is like a total idiot and stuff and I… I guess I realise that I like you. I mean, you've always been there for me, and… jeeze this was like so easier when you were unconscious… but um. Like, yeah." She looked up slowly, expecting to see Kurt frowning or looking down at her shocked. But instead he was grinning from ear to ear. He pointed jokingly at Kitty,

"I knew it! Chicks DO dig the fuzzy dude!" He exclaimed. Kitty laughed.

"Yeah. They do." She agreed. A tap on the window told her that her time was up, and that Kurt now had to rest for a bit. She stood and hugged the fuzzy elf round the head then kissed him on the cheek. If blue fuzzy people could blush, then Kurt would certainly have gone an interesting shade of crimson. Kitty left the room grinning, and Kurt relaxed back into the pillows.

_Author's note: I'm going to call that a chapter, so I have something to update. Obviously there will be more to come (this story line isn't nearly finished) but it's all beginning to merge into one. Kurt is now awake, and the next chapter will have him see all the other people in the institute. Find out what they have to say next time I update. I'll try to make it soon. I promise. I know more action is needed and I'm getting there. I'm just a very busy person._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Author's note: Having discovered that my idea of putting a line across the page to separate between Logan and Kurt doesn't work on Fanfiction, from this point on, Logan will be in italics while Kurt will be in normal font. That is, at least, until their stories work together again._

Spike skated into the med room, followed closely by his aunt's shouts of "EVAN! No skating indoors!", but he didn't care. He stopped the board expertly in front of Kurt's bed and was greeted by a round of applause. Kurt and Evan high-fived and Evan spun the chair round to sit on it back to front.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, the normal, tis only a scratch…" Kurt joked in reply.

"Yeah. Always knew you'd pull through dude. Wasn't worried at all." Evan lied. "But is sure is good to have to back."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "So, how much have I missed, you know, gossip and all?"

"Well, you know what I told you about Rogue?" Evan started

"Vait a second man, vat about Rogue?" "Hey! Don't kid around man, you know, how I've got the hots for her and… You were unconscious, weren't you?" Evan slapped himself in the forehead. "Aww man! I look a right idiot! You don't remember this conversation, do you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "No, but I'm beginning to vish I did…"

"Anyways, forget I said anything dude." Evan attempted a cover-up of his previous mistake.

"Vait a minute man, you haf a crush on my sister?"

"I…er… I have to go, I'm sure Rogue will want to talk to you or something like that… Catch you later dude!" Evan waved himself out of the room, then, when the door was closed behind him, hit his head repeatedly against the door frame cursing under his breath. Kurt chuckled to himself, guessing the source behind the quiet thuds on the doorframe.

Rogue walked past Evan in her usual manner, shooting him a 'what the heck are you doing, you weirdo?' look as she walked past his head hitting. Evan blushed and waved at her. Then swore once she'd passed and ran off.

Rogue closed the door behind her and smiled as she walked over to Kurt.

"You vould never believe vat I just heard!" Kurt said, pulling himself up so he was sitting more comfortably, and wincing as he pulled the stitches in his chest.

"If it's anything to do with why spike-boy's hitting his head against the door, ah don't wanna know."

Kurt grinned and coughed a bit.

"How you doing?" Rogue asked, concerned.

Kurt smiled "Better I think."

Rogue sighed and sat down.

"You don't remember what people said to you when you were out cold, do you?" She said.

"No, but I'm starting to vish I could…" Kurt replied thoughtfully.

"Well, ah won't fill you in. Ah'm sure you can live without it." Rogue said, standing and making for the door.

"Aw man, you're such a spoil sport Rogue." Kurt joked.

"Yeah, but ah suppose we all said stuff that doesn't apply now we know you're alive." Rogue replied looking at the floor.

"Ah know Evan won't tell you all of what he said when you were out."

"Oh I'm not so sure of that…" Kurt replied in his usual playful manner.

"Then ah'll expect you were quite surprised. Of all the people round here, ah was not expecting Evan to be the one crying over ya. And ah especially was not expecting him to be going quite so sentimental."

Kurt opened his mouth in surprise.

"Ok… he failed to mention that side…"

"Oh! Ah'm sorry, ah shouldn't have told you." Rogue apologised. "Me, ah guess ah was pretty upset 'bout the idea of losing a little brother." She smiled nervously and glanced over to see how Kurt would react.

"Ah, I love you too Rogue." Kurt grinned back. "Now you've finally accepted that ve are related…"

And then Rogue did something completely unlike her and threw herself onto Kurt, hugging him tightly.

"Ah was so scared we'd lost you!" She said, moving her head so that none of her skin would come in contact with Kurt, thus she could do him no further damage. Kurt struggled slightly, but then decided to accept the fact that he was going to be hugged continuously throughout this, which possible wasn't such a bad thing.

"Hey! Take it easy Rogue! You'll mess mein hair up!" Kurt laughed. Rogue drew back.

"Ah'm sorry, ah jus, ah jus never really had siblings and it was quite a shock when I nearly lost one." She patted him on the back.

"Its ok… sis." Kurt joked, choosing not to let the memories of Stefan that flooded back to him when Rogue mentioned loosing a sibling get to him.

"And don't ya ever call me sis." Rogue laughed. It was nice to see her smile, a bit of a rarity and to some extent quite scary, but nice to see her happy.

"Anyways, ah better be going. Ah've got homework that needs doin'."

Kurt waved as she left and flopped back into the pillows. He was tired and not so sure whether or not he could cope with another visitor, and hoped for all the strength inside him that if someone else were to visit, that they would refrain from jumping on him as his chest was starting to hurt a lot more and he feared that some of the stitches had be broken.

_A noise woke Logan from his sleep and he spun round with his claws out, pinning the source of the noise to the wall, smashing it to pieces and groaning as he realised that he'd broken his alarm clock. He rolled over and packed up his sleeping bag into his rucksack, deciding that it was time to head out and get some food._

_Logan motorbiked into Bayville and into a café where he knew he would not be found by the Xavier students. He ordered bacon, egg and chips and a large mug of coffee. When the coffee arrived he looked at the salt and vinegar packets in the centre of the table, and then back to the coffee and sighed. He picked up the salt and vinegar packets and emptied them into the coffee. He raised the mug from the table and whispered 'To the elf', then drunk heavily from it. The café was appalling and the coffee was only lukewarm. Logan grimaced at the disgusting taste, but he reckoned that the salt and vinegar probably made the coffee taste better anyway. The plate of food arrived and Logan immediately lost his appetite. He could see clearly why no-one ever came into the café, but he ate the greasy food anyway, not knowing when he would next get the chance to eat._

_Donning his helmet, Logan paid the bill, growled 'keep the change' to the waiter (who was almost as greasy and disgusting as the food being served) and left on his motorbike, riding into the next town to find something to do._

Kurt was woken from a light nap by the sound of the Professor, Beast and Storm entering the room with a bunch of flowers and a 'get well soon card'. Kurt yawned and stretched, then winced, forgetting that he still had some healing to do.

"Scott and Jean came in to visit, but you were asleep, so they let you be. They'll be back when we've finished though." The professor told Kurt.

"Good. I'm so bored. Is zere nothing I can do vile stuck in here?" Kurt asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well, technically you are able to walk when you're ready, but seeing as you were exhausted from just talking to people, might I advise that you take it extremely easy?" Beast warned.

Kurt shrugged and Storm moved to his side. She hugged him briefly and handed him a chocolate bar.

"Welcome back Kurt." She said, smiling as the elf before her unwrapped the chocolate bar and offered a piece to each person present, all of whom refused politely. Kurt shrugged and broke off a small chunk of chocolate, putting it in his mouth and savouring it slowly.

"I should have you know that the school believes that you were hit by a car recently. Please try to continue to use this story so people don't get suspicious." The Professor informed.

"Vill do professor." Kurt saluted.

"In that case, we will let Scott and Jean have a word; they've been waiting all day!" Beast, Charles and Storm left and were quickly replaced by Jean and Scott.

Jean ran forwards and hugged Kurt tightly, Scott ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Ah, its good to see zat I vasn't missed too much." Kurt joked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Of course we missed you!" Jean exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips, pretending to be annoyed.

"Its good to have you back Kurt. How you feeling?" Scott said.

"Why does everyone alvays ask that question?" Kurt laughed.

"I dunno, maybe something to do with the fact that you just woke up from a coma." Scott said jokingly. Jean laughed.

"So, vat's the gossip I've been missing?"

"Erm. Nothing much actually. The whole place sorta came to a halt when you got hurt. No-one's done anything for weeks and I swear everyone's been quieter than usual." Said Jean.

Scott carried on, "Yeah, even Rogue's been quieter than usual! I didn't think that one was possible! And Logan was sitting with you every day; we were worried that he'd taken root to the chair or something…"

Kurt looked hopeful for a moment, but it faded as Scott continued.

"And Evan's been practising his skateboard for you. Kitty broke up with Lance, and yeah. That's about it."

Jean shot Scott an evil glance and mentally told him "you weren't meant to mention Logan!". Scott cursed.

"Vere you two having a conversation in your heads, again? Ven I'm in the room? Zat is the height of rudeness, I'm offended." Kurt shouted, but it was clear he was just joking around.

"So ven are you guys gonna tell me?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Tell you what?" Scott replied.

"Tell me vere Logan is."

Scott and Jean looked at each other, wondering how to say this. Jean was the first to speak.

"Kurt, Logan left this morning."

"So he doesn't vant to see me." Kurt said, disappointed.

"No!" Jean exclaimed, standing up. "It's not that, it's just, well, ever since you died on him he's been acting really weirdly. I think he just needs some time to himself."

Kurt considered this for a moment.

"I really vant to see him."

Jean put her arm around Kurt's shoulders,

"I know you do." She said comfortingly, and glanced up to Scott, who put his hands in his pockets and looked down sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I'm sorry to say that updating is going to take a lot longer from now on because I just started my exams, so I have to concentrate on doing well in those

_Author's note: I'm sorry to say that updating is going to take a lot longer from now on because I just started my exams, so I have to concentrate on doing well in those. Sorry._

Chapter 11

_Logan biked along a dirt track running through the middle of a field and leading up into the next town. As he arrived in the town, the front tire on his bike burst while running over a particularly vicious stretch of road. The bike toppled and fell, spiralling into the dirt and Logan was thrown off. He skidded across the ground, ripping the skin from his body as he did so. Thankfully this regenerated almost as quickly as the injuries were sustained and he banged his head against a rock. _

_He got to his feet and growled as he saw the state of his bike; the engine still on and mumbling pathetically while its wheels continued to spin. _

_Logan brushed himself down and walked over to the bike. He turned it off and picked it up as easily as if it were a normal cycling bike. Logan carried the bike to the nearest garage and paid the man inside to fix it. He waited in the garage shop as his bike was being fixed, and ordered a biscuit and a cup of tea._

Kitty stormed through the doors of the institute and threw her bag on the floor. She had ice-cream in her hair and was clearly displeased by this fact. Evan shortly ran after her shouting his apologies while Scott stumbled through the doors almost blinded by laughter. Rogue rolled her eyes as she carelessly kicked off her shoes and proceeded into the kitchen for a snack, while Jean-Grey kicked Scott hard in the shins, as a warning to not be so immature. Although she secretly too was laughing.

Scott walked into the living room and found Kurt sitting on the sofa watching yet another appalling game show.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed walking over to sit by his friend, "You're up! You feeling ok?"

Kurt grinned.

"Yeah, I'm up…" there was more shouting from upstairs and the sound of a slamming door, "… sounds like I missed quite a party…"

Scott changed the channel, kicking back and putting his feet up.

"Nah. Not really. Evan was showing off with his skateboard while eating an ice-cream, only his trick kinda failed and the ice-cream went in Kitty's hair."

"Ooooh! Right, I get it, so Kitty is not best pleased?" Kurt said smiling naïvely

Scott laughed.

"Nope. Is there nothing decent on TV at this time?"

"No mein freund. And believe me; I've been waiting for something decent all day." Kurt shifted his position, wincing as he did so.

"Oh right, yeah. You still can't do much can you? Get well soon mate." Scott stood flicked the remote to turn the TV off and patted Kurt on the shoulder as he left the room. Kurt sighed, bored, and flicked the TV back on to watch the news.

_There was crash behind Logan as a masked man wielding a gun knocked the counter over at the back of the room and demanded money._

_Logan growled "an' all I wanted was a peaceful cup of coffee while my bike's fixed.'_

_Logan walked to the robber and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and fired the gun. The blast ricocheted around the room and a gunshot hold in Logan's forehead spat the bullet out and healed quickly. The robber faltered and dropped the gun because his hand was shaking so hard. Logan growled and picked the little man up by the collar._

"_You got a problem, Bub?" he asked. The man shook his head, then narrowed his eyes and spat in Logan's face._

"_F--ing mutie." He swore._

_Logan lifted the man off the floor, still holding him by the collar, and slammed the robber's back against the wall, pushing him into it and holding his claws to his face threateningly._

"_What did you call me?" He growled._

_The man froze and stared at the shiny silver claws. Every ounce of bravery in his body left him and he shrunk back into himself letting out a frightened squeak._

_There was the click of a gun being taken off safety behind Logan and the words "Halt! Police!" were shouted._

_Logan groaned and turned around._

"_Jus' acting in self-defence officer." He said, placing the robber back on his feet._

"_Yeah, we know. We ain't got a problem with muties around these parts, but thieves…" He pointed his gun at the robber's head, "…thieves we do have a problem with." _

_Two of the officer's partners whipped round and began to put handcuffs on the man. The police officer tilted his cap politely to Logan._

"_We don't see much of your kind around here. Seems to me you're all too afraid o' being judged. Nice ta know there's a big tough mutie on our side for a change."_

_Logan turned as he heard wheels scraping on tarmac and saw a bunch of news reporters rushing inside. He groaned and looked at the officer._

"_Sorry mate." The officer sympathised. "Truth is, most people never seen a decent mutant, so you're in for a bit of publicity. Not much happens in these parts, and you just saved a café. You're a hero sir." _

_Logan rolled his eyes and watched the news crews uneasily._

Kitty ran downstairs after showering having heard that Kurt was up and about. She threw herself on top of him.

"You're up and walking!" she shouted.

Kurt flinched and pulled away, but he was smiling.

"Whoa! Easy on the injured comrade, frauline!"

"So, how you feeling?" Kitty asked moving to sit beside her blue elf.

"Good so far. But I still miss…" Kurt stopped, staring at the television screen.

"_And in other news, a mystery mutant recently amazed onlookers with his sheer bravery and apparent ability to heal as he saved the owner of this café in…"_

"What? What is it Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"Get za professor, now!"

"What? Why?"

Kurt turned to face Kitty directly.

"I sink I know vere Logan is."

Kitty gasped and looked at the screen for herself, staring in wide-eyed amazment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Author's note: So this is it, it had to come to an end at some point; here is the final chapter of my first X-men fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it._

Chapter 12

"Absolutely not!" The professor shouted. Kurt opened his mouth to respond.

"There is no way that you are chasing after Logan in your state! You ported into my office and collapsed in agony! You really think that I'm going to let you chase after Logan when he doesn't want to be found?"

"But professor…"

"No Kurt. No. I'm sorry, I know you want to see Logan again but you are not allowed to leave the institute until you are fit enough. That is my final word on this matter."

"Professor… please…"

"A team consisting of Jean, Scott, Ororo and myself will take the blackbird out to find our old friend. You will not be part of this. I'm sorry Kurt."

The professor mentally called Jean, Scott and Storm to the hangar and then left the room, leaving Kurt fuming silently.

Once he had left Kurt ported into the Blackbird and fainted from the distance of the teleportation. His unconscious form could not be picked up by the professor, and, preoccupied with piloting the ship, the Professor did not pick up on Kurt's presence when he regained consciousness mid-flight.

_The news-crews were gathering around Logan, and he didn't like it one bit. Trying to be as civil as possible, he answered the questions that were posed to him. The low rumbling of a large aircraft landing filled the air and the breeze that accompanies the landing of such an aircraft lifted papers from people's arms and hats from their heads. _

"_Damn." Logan growled, watching as the Blackbird landed nearby._

_The news reporter who was trying so desperately for an interview with Logan took her opportunity._

"_What is this, Mr Logan?" She asked, pointing in the direction of the aircraft and making the camera point the same way._

"_The family." Logan muttered._

Professor Xavier wheeled his way off the aircraft, flanked by Scott and Jean. They made their way towards Logan.

"And it would appear that by 'family', this café's hero means none other than the great Professor Xavier…" The news reported began. Logan plunged his claws into the camera angrily,

"Shut it lady." He barked as he walked towards the professor.

"What do you want Charles? I told ya I was leaving. Let me be."

"In fact Logan, it would appear that you are quite dearly missed back home in the…" The professor started, but was cut off by the sound of 'Bamf!' and a flash of yellowish smoke. The crowd of ordinary humans gasped as what appeared to be a 'demon' appeared next to the door of the blackbird. The figure stumbled and used the doorframe to support his weight heavily. He glanced down at Logan and grinned. Logan growled and turned away.

"Kurt!" Shouted the professor, "I specifically told you NOT to come chasing Wolverine. You have clearly disobeyed my orders, you are not strong enough!"

Logan started to walk in the opposite direction, trying to escape.

The crowd began to snap out of their dream-like trance captured by the blue fuzzy boy. They jeered and laughed at Kurt, for although they could accept the existence of mutants, and although they were willing to live in peace with mutants, they could not accept one so physically different. The jeers and japes grew louder and more and more fierce, and before long people were throwing stones in Kurt's direction. Logan watched guiltily for a moment, and then continued to walk on.

Spurred on by the taunting, Kurt took a deep breath, and teleported to directly in front of Logan.

He landed and almost screamed; the strain of teleporting so much in one day with the injuries that he had was highly destructive. Logan froze, watching the pathetic figure before him as it groaned and held the injuries on its chest tightly in the hope that the pain would subside.

"Please… argh!... Please, Mr Logan… don't leave…" Kurt breathed. He began to fall forwards and Logan knelt and held out an arm to support him. Kurt leaned on Logan's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Please don't go." He whispered.

Jean shook Scott's arm urgently.

"Scott I think that Kurt may…"

"What? Is he going to be ok?" Scott blurted before Jean could finish.

"No… his mind… I think he… No, I must be wrong. Kurt's with… oh never mind." Jean said, shaking her head. Clearly she had misread the thoughts running through Kurt's mind. But Scott had caught on.

"You mean… Kurt and Logan?! No chance."

"No. Scott, no, that's not what I meant. Well not, the 'and Logan' part anyway. But Kurt… no, he wouldn't. It's impossible. They're more like brothers, or family. I'm over tired, I must have misread it." Jean put a hand to her head, and then looked over to the professor, who smiled at her. He was happy that it appeared that they would get Logan back on the team.

Logan's face softened, and he gave a small smile.

"No elf. I ain't gonna leave. Not again."

"Good. Because ve need you man!" Kurt grinned.

Logan smiled and a small knot developed in his throat as he realised just how much Kurt was leaning on him.

"Listen Kurt. I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. Fer everything. Won't happen again. Don't you dare die on me again."

"I should hope not!" Kurt said sarcastically.

Logan put his arms around his favourite student and hugged him tightly in a safe, fatherly embrace. Kurt's face peered over Logan's shoulder and for a moment he looked shocked. Then he smiled and hugged his tutor back.

"I'm sorry too Logan." He said, and then coughed.

Logan was emotionally moved and started to cry into Kurt's hair. Kurt laughed and made a feeble, sarcastic attempt to push Logan away.

"You're messing up my hair man!" He laughed, uncomfortable with the entire situation.

Professor Xavier smiled as he saw the rift between two of the X-men heal itself. He closed his eyes and made all the public present remember a story of a local hero who saved a café, and then found his lost son.

_2 months later…_

The X-men were fighting in a tropical forest against a government programme designed for the annihilation of all mutants. They were fighting to save mutant kind.

"Kurt! Look out for the guns!" Shouted Scott, just missing a bullet that whizzed past his own head. Kurt nodded and ported next to Logan who was battling with a particularly vicious sentinel.

"X-men, I need you to look out. Remember, we are fighting for the survival of all of mutant-kind. We can't let the government's programme of destroy all mutants take place. I need you to be careful, and make sure no civilians are injured in this battle."

The voice of Charles Xavier filled the heads of each of the X-men, spurring them on to keep fighting, no matter what.

"Elf, go help Kitty on the robot over there, 'kay?" Logan shouted over the noise, delivering the destroying blow to the sentinel before him.

Kurt saluted and ported to Kitty's side. He smiled at her and ported behind the robot to flick the off switch.

"The government is getting stupid these days! Zey put an off svitch on the back of the…" He flicked the switch and 10,000 volts passed through his body, killing him instantly.

"No!" Shouted Logan. Kitty panicked and phased through the robot to the floor.

"X-men, don't be put off. Learn from Kurt's mistake and do not flick the switches. It is a trap. There will be time to mourn our loss afterwards."

The voice of Xavier filled the student's heads again.

Scott raced towards Kurt's body and was struck down by a bullet.

"Scott! No!" Jean screamed, losing her concentration and not noticing the broken sentinel figure that began to crash down on her. Scott stood up and brushed himself down.

"I'm ok Jean… Jean? Look out!"

Professor Xavier sighed. At this rate he was losing all of his students.

"End simulation." He said, and the trees faded into the background, the robots and sentinels disappeared and Kurt sat up, rubbing his head.

Logan walked to the side of the room and picked up his hat and placed it back where it belonged: on his head.

He walked over to Kurt, who looked annoyed.

"What's up elf?" He asked as Kurt stood.

"Why do I alvays have to be the vun who dies?" Kurt asked angrily.

Logan considered this for a moment.

"Because you're the only 'vun' stupid enough to fall for a trap like that."

"Fair." Kurt said smiling.

"Besides," said Logan, "if this were a real fight, you know I wouldn't let ya die. I'd walk through that gun fire jus' ta bring you a drink of water or summat." Logan joked.

"Yeah, I'd do the same for you." Kurt said, patting Logan patronisingly on the shoulder, knowing it would annoy him.

"Yeah… elf… ya do know I have a healing factor, right?" Logan said.

Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. Makes no odds." He said, and then grabbed Logan's hat and ported out of sight with it.

Logan smiled.

"Stupid elf."

_Author's note: finished!_


End file.
